SaberX
SaberX (real name Jason "Jay" Reed) is the former protégé of Firestormblaze. Personality Working alongside Firestormblaze for years, he followed his influence, and because of that the two have very similar personalities. Though while his mentor was lighthearted and immature, he tended to act more maturely than him and people who were older than him, and still be able to get along with them. Around his friends, he was treated as the "little brother", which he in particularly wasn't very fond of. Yet around Firestormblaze, who he treated as a brother of sorts, he never seemed to mind. SaberX has a unique personality, and prefers to fight from the shadows, using methods such as ambushes and decoys to take down the opponent without much of a fight. This attitude puts him at odds with others heroes, such as Stigma and Arcana, who try to show him how unconventional using these underhanded methods are. In turn, he often complains about how untimely the two are in their fights; even going as far as challenging their battle prowess on occasions. It has been said that he is insecure, and carries doubt about his own abilities. He has admitted to that only once, to those he has been known to trust. Apart from battle, SaberX has been known to like very few things. He is a self-proclaimed pessimist, and has the total opposite of a sunny disposition. However this some how builds an attraction to his comrades, as on more than one occasion, many other girls have been taken with him. Physical appearance SaberX is of African American, as well as native american descent. He has black hair, and brown eyes; as well as tan skin. Saber wears a different outfit for each of his appearances, (with the exception of battle) but they are always black, as he wears mainly dark clothes. Black scarfs, and boots. Shirts, and pants in the same color. He can be seen with his Katana on his belt, in his hand, or on his back. History Early life Present Powers and abilities Powers * Shape shifting: SaberX is capable of shape shifting his body into any other being of his choosing. Along with their appearance, he is able to gain their powers, and abilities as well. Though for this to happen he would have to touch them first. He can only gain one of their powers, and which one he does is completely random. *'Teleportation:' He has the ability to teleport based on any image in his mind. It usually leads to awkward moments, because sometimes even he's not sure where he lands. Abilities * Physical ** Superhuman Strength: ** Enhanced Durability: Depending on who he transforms into, SaberX can use super powers based on their likeness. Though which power he gets is completely random, and he can only gain one. * Expert marksman: * Hand to hand combat: SaberX is an expert in hand to hand combat. He uses many different styles of fighting, and mixes them to perform an unknown art. * Stealth: SaberX is a master of stealth, capable of disappearing and appearing whenever without anyone noticing. * Mental: ** Multilingual: SaberX can speak multiple languages. Those including: French, Spanish, Chinese, Japanese and English. Weaknesses Despite his training, Saber has all the weaknesses of a 13 year old human boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head-on like other heroes might. Not only does Saber take on the abilities of those he may touch, but he also absorbs their weaknesses as well. Equipment Relationships Firestormblaze Firestormblaze and SaberX have been friends for years, and still are. Blaze took him on as his protege, and tought him everything he knows about psychological warfare, and other survival methods. Arctica Luna SaberX and Luna get along in an almost brother and sister like fashion. Though almost always in different situations. Sometimes Saber can be overprotective of her when other guys are involved, and Luna returns the same feelings when girls are around him; and it hints that they might have romantic feelings for each other. Kat Viper Gallery Trivia *His theme is Ready To Go, by David Whitaker, from the anime Guilty Crown's OST. *Whenever he is angered, he shows another side of his personality. One of rage, and revenge. This can be identified by a simple call: "HEY!" in a very dark, and possibly demonic tone that frightens enemies and allies alike. Appearances Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:ZeroSaberX Category:Humans Category:A to Z Category:Articles needing expansion Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Gotham City citizens